


A Wand Crafter’s Guide

by RobinPuck13



Series: Harry Potter and the Wand Crafter’s Guide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Wand Crafting, Wand lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPuck13/pseuds/RobinPuck13
Summary: The difference between wand makers and wand crafters is night and day. Where wand makers create combinations of wood and core before setting them aside to be ‘matched’, a wand crafter creates very few wands from any number of materials. A wand crafter does exactly that. They craft wands to be one’s perfect match, so much so that the wand will only work for the owner of said wand. Each wand has a shaft, a handle, and a core. Usually the core for a makers’ wand is one of three things; phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstrings. A crafters’ wand, however, is a mixture of different materials, such as Hydra venom and thestral tail hairs, but the material for the wand itself, that is where the true difference lies. Where a wand maker will only use a selection of woods, a crafter is under no such obligation. Crystal, gemstones, common rock, even metal or bone could be used for the wand’s body.It is because of this that Wand Crafting is a dying art within the English colonies.





	1. An Introduction to Wand Crafting

A wand is, typically, made of three essential parts; the handle, the shaft, and the core.

The materials a wand is crafted from, however, also determine how well a wand resonates with a witch or wizard’s core. Wand Makers match based on a cores orientation; light, grey, or dark. This means that any of hundreds of magicals could match a Maker’s wand. A crafter, on the other hand, matches the magical themselves. A Crafter’s wand fits the magical so well that the wand refuses to work for anyone other than its owner.

Within these pages is a compendium of a Crafters possible materials. Their meanings, orientation, abilities, and the unique nature of each material that truly sets them apart from any other.


	2. Compendium of Cores - Abraxan

The Abraxan.

The Abraxan is a large, near elephant sized, winged horse. In history these creatures were used as war horses in Greece, and it is believed that Hercules mythical mount was an Abraxan. Abraxan Cores are not considered illegal in the British Isles, but are near impossible to find as most Abraxans in Britain are privately owned. The only place these animals still wander free is in the Italian country side. There are two possible cores for the Abraxan; the feathers and the tail hair.

Abraxan Feathers

Affiliation: Grey  
Legality: This core is not illegal to own  
Difficulty of obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: These wand are typically very good at most magics, particularly Air related spells  
Magical Weakness: These Cores are very stubborn and don’t like to experiment with new spells, and thus are terrible spell-crafting wands

Owners of this core are often very set in their ways, and stubbornly refuse to adapt. Quite often owners of this wand find themselves at home in positions of power and influence.

Abraxan Tail Hair 

Affiliation: Grey  
Legality: This core is not illegal to own  
Difficulty of obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: These Cores are particularly good at battle magics  
Magical Weakness: These wands are unable to perform spells that require a small amount of magic unless that spell is overpowered 

Owners of this wand are superior tacticians, often thinking several hundred moves ahead. It is not unheard of for owners of this core to enter into a military career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I'm writing this I am noticing that my brain is jumping around and making these things out of the order I have them planed. So, for anyone reading this, please remember that the finished product will be alphabetical. However, I am not writing them in order. So if you have started reading this before it was finished, check the chapter titles for any you may have missed.
> 
> Ja ne,  
> Robin


	3. Compendium of Cores - Acromantula

The Acromantula.

A large, man-eating arachnid. It is believed that an encounter with one of these beasts is what inspired Tolkien to write out the character Shelob in the Lord of the Rings series. The acromantula can grow as large as a house, but surprisingly only start about as big as a tarantula. There are two possible cores for this beast, the web and the venom. Each of these cores is similar, but not exactly the same. The usage of Acromantula webs and venom as wand materials has been illegal in the British Isles since the late 1700s. However, the usage of the webs is rather common in the Asian countries, particularly Hong Kong and North Korea. It is said that the current leader of Northern Korea owns a wand with both a unicorn tail hair and acromantula venom as its core.

The Acromantula Web

Affiliation: Dark  
Legality: Class XXXX Illegal Core  
Difficulty of obtaining: XXXX  
Magical Ability: Skilled at Dark Magic, particularly the Imperius Curse, and Binding Spells  
Magical Weakness: It is near impossible to cast any form of Light Charm with this core

Owners of this core will be quick to anger, and prone to excessive territorial displays. It is not uncommon to find that owners of this wand are prone to violence, and often seek out conflict in order to sate their need for brutality.

The Acromantula‘s Venom

Affiliation: Dark  
Legality: Class XXXX Illegal Core  
Difficulty of obtaining: XXXX  
Magical Ability: Skilled at Dark Curses and Hexes, this is a good potion stirring core  
Magical Weakness: This core cannot perform charms of any kind

Owners of this core are commonly loners, fiercely protecting what they consider as theirs. Typically, owners of this core are highly intelligent and have difficulty connecting with their peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I'm writing this I am noticing that my brain is jumping around and making these things out of the order I have them planed. So, for anyone reading this, please remember that the finished product will be alphabetical. However, I am not writing them in order. So if you have started reading this before it was finished, check the chapter titles for any you may have missed.
> 
> Ja ne,  
> Robin


	4. Compendium of Cores - Ashwinder

The Ashwinder.

A serpent formed from the remains of any magical fire, left unchecked. These beings live only long enough to give birth to their eggs before collapsing into ash. These wands are illegal not because of any ability of the core itself, but due to the danger these serpents pose all on their own. There is only one core possible from these creatures, the ash they collapse into. Wand crafters have actually been known to purposely create these creatures specifically to collect their ash, creating these serpents for this purpose is illegal and warrants a five year stay in Azkaban. These wands are typically found in the norther region of Africa.

Ashwinder Ash

Affiliation: Grey  
Legality: Class X Illegal Core  
Difficulty of obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: Skilled at Fire related spells and are the best at Protection magic  
Magical Weakness: These cores have a very difficult time performing any sort of Water spell

Owners of this core are typically very passionate people with their emotions close to the surface. It is not unusual for owners of this core to have large families, or to enter into the Warding profession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I'm writing this I am noticing that my brain is jumping around and making these things out of the order I have them planed. So, for anyone reading this, please remember that the finished product will be alphabetical. However, I am not writing them in order. So if you have started reading this before it was finished, check the chapter titles for any you may have missed.
> 
> Ja ne,  
> Robin


	5. Compendium of Cores - Augurey

The Augurey

Otherwise known as the Irish Phoenix, these large birds of prey sport oily looking grayish-green feathers that repel oil, water, and ink. It was once believed that hearing their song was an omen of death to the one who heard it. Due to this it was once believed that wands with a Core of augurey tail feather were a very powerful Dark Core, causing them to be banned from the British Isles in the late 1700’s. However, they were never very good at casting even the simplest of hexes or jinxes, and are in fact better suited for divination. It was later discovered that they sing to foretell of coming rain, which makes sense since that is when augurey hunt for their preferred prey. The only Core possible from these birds is their tail feathers.

Augurey Tail Feather

Affiliation: Grey  
Legality: Class XXX Illegal Core, due to an outdated law that will not be revisited because _of course _the Ministry of Magic has _never _made a mistake____  
Difficulty of obtaining: XX  
Magical Ability: These Cores are fantastic at divination, and also very good at any water-based spells  
Magical Weakness: These Cores have a very difficult time with any hexes or jinxes, and in fact take almost four times as long as most other Cores to cast

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

Owners of these cores will often find themselves misunderstood by their peers, and are often the victims of ridicule by many. However owners of this wand are also fiercely loyal and once they make a friend they will stand by them no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I'm writing this I am noticing that my brain is jumping around and making these things out of the order I have them planed. So, for anyone reading this, please remember that the finished product will be alphabetical. However, I am not writing them in order. So if you have started reading this before it was finished, check the chapter titles for any you may have missed.
> 
> Ja ne,  
> Robin


	6. Compendium of Cores - Feng-Huang

The Feng-Huang.

The Feng-Huang, or Ho-Oh as it is called in Japan, is what English-Speakers refer to as the 'Chinese Phoenix'. It is said that the Myth of Phoenix's being 'Light' magical beings, most prominent in the English Enclaves, was actually based around the Feng-Huang. Phoenix's are beings of pure magic, reborn in their own fire and ashes, and thus can bond to any being they choose, Light or Dark. Feng-Huang, on the other hand are true immortals, undying and unchanging, and can only bond to those of Pure Heart and Deed. The Feng-Huang is gloriously adorned with feathers of all colors, its long tail feathers colored red, azure, yellow, white, and black. These five colors represent five core virtues; red-Benevolence/Charity, azure-Honesty/Hard Work/Loyalty/Altruism, yellow-Knowledge, white-Integrity, and black-Good Manners/Politeness. There are five possible variations of this single Core, the Tail Feather.

Red Tail Feather

Affiliation: Light  
Legality: This core is not considered illegal  
Difficulty of Obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: This Core is particularly good with charms, especially 'Luck Charms'  
Magical Weakness: Any Core from a Feng-Huang is incapable of performing any Hexes or Curses, or, in fact, any spell cast with the intent to harm. Any wielder who attempts to use such magic often finds the spell backfiring upon themselves and the wand burning itself up in their hand.

Owners of this core are often very charitable and easy to get along with, it is not uncommon to find owners of this wand working with children or the elderly.

Azure Tail Feather

Affiliation: Light  
Legality: This core is not considered illegal  
Difficulty of Obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: This Core is especially good at household charms, particularly cleaning and cooking charms  
Magical Weakness: Any Core from a Feng-Huang is incapable of performing any Hexes or Curses, or, in fact, any spell cast with the intent to harm. Any wielder who attempts to use such magic often finds the spell backfiring upon themselves and the wand burning itself up in their hand.

Owners of this core are often hard working individuals with strict moral codes. Wielders of this wand often find themselves working as Barristers or Teachers.

Yellow Tail Feather

Affiliation: Light  
Legality: This core is not considered illegal  
Difficulty of Obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: This Core is particularly good with transfiguration  
Magical Weakness: Any Core from a Feng-Huang is incapable of performing any Hexes or Curses, or, in fact, any spell cast with the intent to harm. Any wielder who attempts to use such magic often finds the spell backfiring upon themselves and the wand burning itself up in their hand.

Owners of this core have a thirst for knowledge. Commonly these wand owners find themselves most at home in libraries or other places of research.

White Tail Feather

Affiliation: Light  
Legality: This core is not considered illegal  
Difficulty of Obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: This Core is very good with Defensive magics, particularly Shielding Wards and Spells  
Magical Weakness: Any Core from a Feng-Huang is incapable of performing any Hexes or Curses, or, in fact, any spell cast with the intent to harm. Any wielder who attempts to use such magic often finds the spell backfiring upon themselves and the wand burning itself up in their hand.

Owners of this core are often seen as leaders, having strict moral codes and the ability to bind different people together under one goal. Owners of this core are commonly found in positions of power and influence.

Black Tail Feather

Affiliation: Light  
Legality: This core is not considered illegal  
Difficulty of Obtaining: X  
Magical Ability: This Core is particularly good with difficult spellwork, especially with Spell Crafting  
Magical Weakness: Any Core from a Feng-Huang is incapable of performing any Hexes or Curses, or, in fact, any spell cast with the intent to harm. Any weilder who attempts to use such magic often finds the spell backfiring upon themselves and the wand burning itself up in their hand.

Owners of this core are typically gentle souls who enjoy the arts. Generally owners of this core are found in careers featuring the arts; as actors, painters, or writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I'm writing this I am noticing that my brain is jumping around and making these things out of the order I have them planed. So, for anyone reading this, please remember that the finished product will be alphabetical. However, I am not writing them in order. So if you have started reading this before it was finished, check the chapter titles for any you may have missed.
> 
> Ja ne,  
> Robin


End file.
